The present invention relates to the use of certain substituted spiro pyridine derivatives in suppressing the immune response.
The preparation of a spiro[cyclopentane]-quinolinedione is described in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 17, 1290 (1969). Several additional spiroquinoline diones are disclosed in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 364 (1968). The references do not describe pharmaceutical uses for these compounds.